Cale Yarbrough vs. Clint Hester
The first round began. Hester landed a right hand off the bat and a leg kick. Yarbrough landed a left hook to the clinch. He kneed the body twice. Hester stuffed a trip kneeing the body. "Underhooks Clint!" They broke. Hester kneed the body twice. He landed a right elbow and kneed the body. He worked a double. Yarbrough defended well. Hester kneed the body. "Whizzer, Cale!" They broke. Hester's swinging wild. He landed a counter right and a jab. Cale missed a flying knee to the clinch. "Turn him Cale!" He kneed the body. He kneed the face there but not hard. They broke. Cale landed a good leg kick and ate a counter left hook. Cale landed a right and another. Nice head movement from Hester, they clinched. Cale landed a right uppercut. Sloppy exchange there. He kneed the thigh. Again. "Knee!" He kneed the thigh. They broke there. Hester landed a counter left hook and a counter right, they reclinched there. Cale kneed the leg twice. He broke eating a left elbow. Hester landed a big right, reclinch. "Make him work!" Hester kneed the body, eating a right elbow as they broke. Cale landed a right to the clinch. Cale kneed the body, they broke. Cale landed a body kick. He looks tired. Hester landed a leg kick. They clinched. "Knees!" Cale kneed the body twice. He broke away. Cale landed an inside kick. He landed a right uppercut left hook, ten seconds, Hester got a double, Cale rolled on top to mount with a guillotine, the first round ended. 10-9 Yarbrough. The second round began. Both starting out jabbing. Hester landed a right and another, they clinched. Hester kneed the body, they broke. "Hands up!" Hester kneed the body missing a right elbow, they clinched. Cale broke with a left hook and a right, they clinched. Break. "Come on work Cale!" Cale landed an inside kick. Hester landed a leg kick. They clinched. "Knees!" Cale broke with two right elbows, a right uppercut, right hand. "Elbows and knees!" Hester landed a reverse left elbow and a leg kick. Cale landed a body kick. "Pump the jab!" Hester landed a left hook, left uppercut, blocked a body kick, Cale slipped, they clinched. "Elbows!" Hester landed a right elbow. Another big one, they broke. Cale landed an inside kick. Hester shot for a single. Cale stuffed it. Hester landed a leg kick. Cale landed a left hook anda big right elbow to the clinch. He kneed the thigh. "Knees!" They broke there. Cale landed a jab. And an inside kick. He landed a leg kick there. Cale landed a right and a flying knee to the body, right elbow, missed a flying kick and fell to his back. Hester pounced with a right to guard, Cale got the back, Hester turned to guard. Hester landed two lefts. Ten seconds left. Cale stood and kneed the body. The second round ended, 10-9 Yarbrough. The third round began. "Jab!" Cale landed a right uppercut and a flying knee to the body, Hester caught it working a single. He got it. "Whizzer!" Cale's standing. "Get him off the ropes ref!" Cale stood to the clinch and ate a left elbow on the break. Reclinch. "Elbows!" "Jab!" Cale shot for a double eating a knee and he got the double though. Half-guard. "Posture up Cale!" "Elbows, short elbows!" He landed a few short right elbows, he passed to side control. "Heavy hips!" He passed to north-south working the north-south choke and it was over.